Flurry
by Pachi
Summary: Set during chapter 68 of the manga, fighting and hopes and anger come in torrents. Obvious spoilers. Mild/Hinted Black*Star/Crona. T for language.


Black Star watched Crona's movements- the power and the horror of it all. The obvious _insanity_ that caused Crona to contradict everything said.

Remember.

Forget.

Remember.

Scream.

Forget.

But as the fight went on- with punches and hits-- all of that _different_ until the silliness- Ragnarok pulling up Crona's robe.

That was familiar.

_(In the back of his mind, he made a mental note that Crona didn't wear panties. Boxers. Whatever._

_He wasn't sure what to make of that.)_

The fight moved on- screams and punches and kicks and swords.

* * *

_God was not a stalker. The man who was to surpass the gods was certainly not a stalker._

_He was just... curious. Watching Crona with his eyes-- watching Crona huddle by Maka, seeming afraid of everything, but beneath that, settling in. Comfortable. Protected and safe._

_He wanted to know more about Crona- but apparently he was scary. He was nothing to be afraid of! Not unless you messed with his friends-- then you should be terrified._

_Crona apparently felt the eyes of Black Star, and turned to look. Black Star turned away quickly, pretending to be interested in the wall. He felt the baby blue eyes linger for a moment, and then go away, and he turned again to look at Crona._

_He wasn't a stalker. Just because he knew where the sword-meister's room was... and watched the pink haired meister in class...

* * *

_

He didn't give his mind the chance to focus on silly things-- random things that didn't matter. On his imagination and his thoughts. He didn't let those take hold.

_Focus on the fight. Focus on the fight._

He hardly needed to tell himself that though- he was ready. He had Tsubaki at his side, shifting between forms as she needed to, never letting his guard fall.

* * *

_"Hey, Crona!" He greeted with a big smile, standing on the stairs that the sword-meister was about to ascend. Trembling, and then more calm filtered in. Black Star wasn't a threat._

_"H-Hello..." Crona stuttered, grabbing one arm and staring at the ground. _

_Shy._

_"Wanna hang out?" Black Star had no skills in the realm of subtlety. None._

_Crona blinked, startled. Blush covered cheeks for a moment before fading away. Shifting from foot to foot as options were considered. Yes or no? Now or later? Honesty or and excuse?_

_Finally, light blue eyes met dark green and a tiny smile appeared on Crona's face. Taking a chance- Black Star was Maka's friend-- she trusted him. Crona could too-- slowly anyway._

_"Um-- ah--" Crona couldn't find the words, "Sure..."

* * *

_

There had to have been an inkling of mistrust deep, deep down inside Crona. Or a desperation. Or both.

Why else would Crona have left? Allowed the experimentation to occur?

Who would allow themselves to _suffer_ like that?

Why, why, why.

Why this, why that.

Why couldn't Crona trust-- lean for support on friends? On Black Star?

Was it fear?

What did the meister think about when alone?

* * *

_Genders weren't important. To hell with all that! Gay or straight-- whatever. That wasn't important-- the man above God shouldn't restrict himself to loving just women-- it's not right. _

_Black Star had to stand on his toes a little bit-- just a little. God could raise himself to any height though. It was nothing._

_Crona was blushing-- Black Star could practically hear the heartbeat-- the heart that beat black blood through the body._

_There was an understanding now. Black Star wasn't going to hurt Crona-- do anything Crona didn't want._

_No one was around-- lips brushed gently at first-- timid. Kissing Crona wasn't like kissing Tsubaki (that'd only happened once anyway-- it didn't count). With Tsubaki, she was ready. She wasn't afraid-- excited? That was obvious. But not afraid._

_Crona was timid-- didn't know what to expect in a kiss or anything sexual. Timid to start, then more forceful. Strong._

_Crona didn't back away though-- startled-- confused at first, but slowly began to return the kiss.

* * *

_

If Black Star could bring Crona back-- if Maka could bring Crona back-- how would things go? How would Crona and everyone deal with all the shit that had happened?

Hell they still had to get Kidd back.

Traitorous or not, Crona would be accepted back. Maybe not right away by Shinigami-sama, but he wasn't the important one.

Maka and Patti and Liz and Soul and Tsubaki and Kidd (whenever they found him) and Black Star. They'd accept Crona back with open arms.

Crona couldn't see that though-- the insanity was too much, the mind muddled and a mess. The soul confused and wavelength shaking violently. It was so obvious, Black Star could sense it without trying.

* * *

_One look at Crona sent Maka into a fit of tears and hugs. They were anguished tears-- happy ones were yet to come. Crona just stood there, crazed mind trying to sort it all out. Understand why Maka was crying-- who Maka was-- why Maka was hugging Crona so tightly and shaking. _

_Black Star stood off to the side-- out of sight. He turned to sneak away-- this wasn't his business. Not right now. It was between Maka and Crona. Just them._

_"What-- What did Medusa do to you, Crona?" Maka asked, between hiccups and sobs. Crona looked Maka in the eyes, trying to remember. It must've hurt-- that much was known. But Crona couldn't even remember the pain._

_"I don't know."

* * *

_

Flurry of motion-- fighting and fighting. Black Star loved fighting-- he didn't like fighting his friends though. Despite the time gap. he still considered Crona his friend.

Tsubaki was focused on the battle at hand, but the way she tried to coax Crona into a sense of security-- she was worried. She wanted Crona back at Shibusen as much as the next person.

"Crona... Please come back to Shibusen."

No response to Tsubaki beyond the scream resonance and Ragnarok's blades clashing against Tsubaki's.

Black Star wondered if Crona could even hear what Tsubaki was saying.

He wanted to yell-- he wanted to headbutt Crona-- he wanted the old Crona _back._ The one who didn't contradict their own words. The Crona that followed Maka like a puppy. Slept in the corner, hugging a pillow.

Was Crona still there? Was there a chance?

"Trust me Crona. I won't let you down."

* * *

_**This was inspired by chapter 68 of the manga. **_

_**I don't like the fact that formatting won't let you do double returns but whatever.**_

_**The italics are meant to be fantasies- imagination and whatnot. But some could be read as a kind of fanon. Your call on what's Black*Star's imagination and what 'isn't'.**_

_**Reviews are encouraged and loved- I love getting crits too. I wanna know where I did bad, where I did good and so on.**_

_**~Pachi  
**_


End file.
